The Vision (Fear Mythos)
Character Synopsis The Vision is the first portrayal of the Fear of Knowledge, specifically of destiny and inevitability. It is most often written as a young woman with an impossibly beautiful face who can see into the future. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Fear Mythos '''Name: '''The Vision, Omnipotence, Destiny '''Gender: '''Referred to as Female but in truth Fears have no true gender '''Age: '''Primordial (Is as old as time itself) '''Classification: '''Fear of Knowledge, Destiny and and Inevitability '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fate Manipulation (Her nature as embodiment of Destiny gives her control over Destiny and fate itself), Information Manipulation (Represents the concept of Knowledge, which also was a spawn of her being), Madness Manipulation (One who knows her true nature will be driven to insanity), Conceptual Manipulation (Fears are capable of taking the form of senitent concepts. The 4 Horsemen and their ideas were spawned from her), Abstract Existence (The Vision represents the idea of Knowledge and Inevitable Fate. Fears themselves are merely ideals that are percieved by humans), Disease Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Biological (Created the concepts of Disease, War, Famime and Death. Who take the form of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a fixed form and is merely an ideal), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created the Streams of Destiny, an entire reality), Reality Manipulation (Can freely alter the fabric of reality), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8. Predates and is unbound by the fear of death. Reliant on the concept of Destiny), Possession (Can take control over her scions, who hold a fraction of her power), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists outside of predestination and Causality), Shapeshifting (Can take the shape and form of anything and anyone), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(As the fear of Knowledge, she is opposite to The Glitch and is it‘s antithesis. The Glitch has the ability to distort and warp every single universe within The Multiverse and created his own seperate multiverse of infinite size. Governs all of Fate, which is intertwined with Time within Fear Mythos) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Preceives time non-linearly and as a branch of directions. Comparable to The Glitch, who exists outside of time and predates it altogether) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Governs the idea of Fate, which is interwined with time. Her opposite, The Glitch can create entire multiverse alongside distort every reality within The Architect Multiverse, which is established as infinite) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can effect an infinite number of universes through governance of Fate) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Embodies the concept of knowledge, including forbidden knowledge that cannot be accessed by humanity. Holds knowledge over every direction of time and very potential future that can occur within reality) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Fear Mythos Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fear Entities (Fear Mythos) Category:Mothers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Guardian Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Madness Inducers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tier 2